dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pawn Inclination/@comment-33780977-20180804174549/@comment-24634511-20180805125309
There where some interesting tests done on inclination awhile ago - I tried to summarize below (links at bottom) - when I talk about "inclination values" these are the ones found in save file - they start at 500, the range is 0-1000 ; higher means more inclination It seems that the inclination is updated at specific points (the cycle times are ~30 seconds or more) It seems there's only one change in inclination values per time period (for combat actions) - usually this is the first attack by Arisen. *There are some other triggers too such as Enemy initiating battle (eg Eliminator charge) *Also just encountering foes without battle may give inclination points (depending on foe type) Sometimes if foes are not defeated the points are taken away at end of battle Different action types have their own timers - these types include: *Battles *Pawn (aka D-pad) commands ("help", "go" , "come") *Curative use Additionally inclination change depends on whether you are in battle or not.. Each enemy type is associated with inclination eg big (including Poisoned Undead and Giant Sauria) are Scather, Wraiths are challenger. In the case of Chimera / Gazer the enemy "heads" each has a different inclination associated with it.. (Snake is mitigator, Goat challenger, Lion scather) If Firedrake is with Frostwyrm then 'weaker' Frostwyrm counts as Mitigator enemy, but once Firedrake is dead Frostwyrm becomes scather type as expected. How enemy killed also matters - eg Wraith killed with melee adds scather, but with ranged weapons adds challenger. Curatives *Use of health curative in battle increase medicant (but only first time per cycle) Out of battle medicant may increase if health is very low, but not otherwise. *status curatives increase medicant *stamina curatives don't increase inclinations *Nexus can rise very rapdily under certain condition when using group curatives - but exact way is unknown **Nexus has odd behaviour **Pawn getting debilitated triggers "Nexus phase" (Arisen debilitation has no effect) **During Nexus phase use of debilitation curatives or boosters increases Nexus (a lot), and happens every time one is used - this can cause huge increase in nexus Other events may change inclination every time they happen *Grapple foe and killed by ally - Utilitarian increase *Pawns trigger Great Cannon - Utilitarian increase (a lot?) *Party member debilitated - Utilitarian lowers *Enchant weapons (during battle) - Utilitarian increases *Doing nothing (for 20sec) when pawns have drawn weapons - Scather fown D-pad (commands affect inclination once per 30 sec .. so mashing button doesn't matter) , but pressing regularly does *down (come) out of battle - medicant *down (come) in battle - gaurdian *left/right (help) - gaurdian *up (go) in battle - reduces gaurdian *up (go) out of battle - increase pioneer (quite a lot) ..additionally every 3 minutes your main pawn is passively influenced by hired pawns inclination - not matter what is happening Some other stuff *Draining stamina (eg Great Gamble / running) and having pawns help doesn't affect inclinations *Reviving fallen pawn has no inclination effect *If enemies are killed of very quickly there might be no inclination change (this may be because the points have already been given in the time period) *"Gathering" doesn't affect acquisitor. Picking up items raises 0.5 points. *Sneak attacks (eg enemy not ready) don't affect inclinations *Perfect block raises Utilitarian (why?) Sources : *https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/626514-dragons-dogma/74291952 :In the links they talk about "Encounter Frame Count" (EFC) - I've just used the term "time period" above - it seems there are a couple of different time counters too .. This was tested by other people a few years ago - there are some interesting results but needs either "dll.input" hack, or save file viewing. I can't confirm this, but trust it's mostly right. The reason all this still hasn't been added properly to the articles is because there's a lot of info, and there's still probably a lot of stuff that isn't understood, and it's complicated .. Nothing is certain.. At some point this should be incorporated into article/articles, but its low priority for me right now, because it's a lot of work.. ;tldr Pressing "go" (up d-pad) out of battle does raise pioneer a lot, especially if you do it while just wandering around, but, in battle it should only lower gaurdian